


Writings on the wall

by QueenofAllRealms



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: College, F/M, Ronan's early years
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-11 16:54:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7061260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenofAllRealms/pseuds/QueenofAllRealms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is my little version of Ronan before the events of GOTG. </p>
<p>It mixes headcannons, Comic cannon and MCU in later chapters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Kree-Lar, Pama system, Greater Magellanic cloud, Kree Empire.**

“616254”

The door to Ronan’s new room slid open to reveal a sleek standard bachelor’s apartment. He stepped in, followed by one of his parents, and surveyed the scene and his new home. Being a member of the aristocracy, Ronan’s rooming assignment was a private room in the higher end dorms of the University near the outer edge overlooking the city.

“Ronan. This is all Your stuff for now, correct?” His mother asked, placing a box down and looking at her son proudly.

“Yes Mother.”

“Very good. We will send anything you forgot within a week.” She mused as she looked out the window across the city as his father walked in from the hall.

“ Ronan, Did you know your neighbor across the hall is the Daughter of Zarek, one of the finest Military commanders and my colleague?”

Ronan’s father worked within the Military Dictatorship in conjunction with the military forces of the war against the Skrull. He knew all the Generals and the Commanders and was always pleased when his son friended one of their offspring. He was determined for his son to reach the same levels of distinction, and had no doubt that Ronan would be an enigma of the Kree empire and follow the ancient laws of the people.

“Nadia?” Ronan asked.

“Yes! You would do well to become friends with her. She comes from a good family and is dedicated to our cause.”

Ronan took note as his parents prepared to head back to planet Hala, their home planet, and leave their son to settle in. His mother kissed him goodbye and his father shook his hand before bidding him goodbye. He felt a slight twinge of something he would almost describe as sadness, but he knew they were just a button away and would always be there to give him advice. He was raised well and well prepared for whatever life could throw at him. He cast the thought aside for later, He was in his last years of training for becoming an Accuser and had shown incredible aptitude for it and he had to focus. Just as he was clearing his mind, a yelp and a loud crash from the hallway captured his attention. He quickly crossed the floor and opened the door.

“ what are you doing?” He asked.

A large canvas lay haphazardly sprawled halfway into the room across from him and an array of notebooks and pencils lay cast about the hallway.

“Attempting to move supplies into my room in one trip.” The girl on the floor answered. At 7’5 he towered over her position on the floor. She looked to be about 6’5, Blue skin as well, dark hair that ended at her shoulders, Long legs, and also happens to be the most beautiful creature he had ever seen in his entire life.

“Would you like assistance?” He asked as he helped her up off the ground.

“That would actually be great.” She said smiling as she pushed a lock of dark hair behind her ear and dusting herself off.

He took the other side of the canvas and helped her maneuver it into her room and against one of her walls.

“Thank you” she said. “By the way, I’m Nadia” she said, extending her hand.

“Ronan.”

a glimmer of recognition twinkled in her eye as he introduced himself. “Oh yes! my parents know yours!” She said nodding.

“Yes. I am across the hall if you need further assistance.” He said, looking the canvas up and down and checking out her room. Lots of paper as well as a large tablet and a smaller one, indicating she was in some sort of design program.

“I paint, that’s what the canvas is for. All the sharp lines and calculations in weapons need to be counteracted.”

“You will have to show me sometime Nadia.” He said as she walked him to the door.

“Of course.” She said with a little smile, bidding him goodbye.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Throughout the week, Ronan got used to living on his own. He enjoyed walking around the city at night, going to public trials for Skrull prisoners, and exploring the city. Along the way, he made more friends in his building, easily finding common ground due to all their parents being upper class and involved in the government, weapons or medical technology engineering and Military. He ran into Nadia a few more times at the market or at the store, but she was always surrounded by a group of girls and chatting and giggling but never failed to notice him looking at her. 

Finally it was the first day of his last year. Ronan woke up at 0530, showered, and put on on his uniform and exited the build to head towards the Public Accuser Corp training facility. It was a massive city, the capital of the Kree empire,center for the majority of government, technology, science and military activity as well as well as the place where all young Kree go to learn before being placed and integrated into society.

Once he reached the building, he checked in and was directed to the Public Accuser group before orientation. He was greeted by a few of his friends as they stood around waiting for the events of the day to begin. The excitement in the room was palpable. All young kree from aristocratic families were expected to select a branch of education before studying in Kree-Lar and then joining the Corps where they belong. Parents had little influence over what their children went into, and there was little pressure from families to select a certain branch over another. The pressure came the strong sense of nationalism and obligation to the empire.

The Kree Empire was run by a military dictatorship, with the organically constructed Supreme Intelligence as their leader. Despite living in a dictatorship, life was pretty good. Men and women were considered equal, everyone had jobs, even if it was being a soldier, and the cities were kept clean. They were a colonial empire, with colonies supplying the most resources and means to continue their war in the Skrull/Kree war. Most of the aristocracy was involved in the Military, Technology and Justice corps, so it was fairly common for the kids to go into similar fields. The more adventurous ones would head off to run colonies and command platoons throughout the galaxy.

“Good Morning.”

Ronan snapped to attention along with everyone else as the Older Kree commander of the school addressed the crowd.

“Welcome to your first day of your last year of post formal training. You are all divided into your specific facilities where you will learn your trade before continuing on to serve the empire.…”

Ronan listened attentively before their tour began. He felt good about his choice and ready to finish his training. His friends were equally excited, but continued to march along as directed. When the tour was over, they were free to head home or continue exploring. Ronan and his friends decided to head home before all grabbing dinner together before the first day.

The next day Ronan Headed to his first class at 0845. It was a combat class, mandatory for all students. He was one of the first students there, along with his friend Xavier. They warmed up as the rest of the class trickled in.

“Hi.”

Xavier and Ronan Looked up to see three girls standing in front of them. Nadia and two of her friends joined them on the floor to warm up, making introductions. Finally, their instructor arrived and the class began. They started with a run before going over basic defensive techniques to disam heavily armed opponents.

After that class, he headed to Empire History, Law, Galaxy geography and a number of other classes. He felt good about his classes, but was incredibly tired. He walked home, picking up dinner on the way before continuing to his building and up to his room. He completed his homework before going to sleep.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------  
Months went by, classes continued and small talk between Nadia and Ronan. He was very popular, always sitting with a group of people and always had plans for the weekend. His parents had sent him a couple books he requested and begged him with questions about his friends. He answered, but if truth be told, Nadia was the main thing on his mind.

She was talented, and brilliant. Instructors all loved her, and she came up with solutions to problems people had trouble solving in seconds. Her weapons handling was on par with their instructor, so she soon became on of his favorites and he let her do whatever she wanted in class. This caused mostly admiration among her classmates, but a couple didn’t like it. She was frequently allowed to opt out of any physical combat as long as she logged hours in the simulator on her own time.

On one particular occasion, She had decided to clean weapons for the prof instead of doing the repetitive exercises that everyone hated, and this caused a bit of a tiff with another girl. 

“Hey Nadia, can you even fight? Or do you have a quantum arch reactor up your ass and are too good for the rest of us? I bet you can’t even do anything without hiding behind a gun.

“Sasha, I would worry more about your lack of ability to hit the side of your attitude instead of my abilities.”

This got a laugh out of most of the class, and a lot of gasps and snaps. “Come on bitch, are you scared? weak bitch.” She said coming up and pushing Naida off her perch on the table.

Ronan suddenly felt the urge to do something. it would be inappropriate for him to step in, against the Kree way, but he didn’t like how aggressive she was being towards Nadia.

Sasha continued to push her and start to scream at her, drawing quite the crowd until she was backed into a corner. The Instructor was making no moves to break them up, clearly meaning a fight would be imminent.

Ronan knew she would have to fight, but wasn’t sure of her abilities. No one knew how good she was, Part of him wanted to find out, but if she was actually struggling, she could end up badly hurt. Sasha had backed her against a wall and there was nowhere else to go. Hell was about to break loose.

Nadia reacted in a manner no one expected. She swung her arm out, clipping Sasha in the face, causing her to stumble, then flipping so her back was against the wall before punching her.

Sasha lowered her shoulder and tackled her into the open but was stopped by Nadia who dropped to the floor and rolled before standing up. Sasha went to move, But Nadia was too fast. A roundhouse kick to the head before a barrage of punches and palm strikes. It was brutal. Sasha managed to catch a break and tried to drop to the floor.

“That’s enough.” The instructor said calmly.

Nadia seemed to not hear Him. She straddled the other girl and punched her, but missed and hit the floor. That didn’t stop her, she didn’t even react before punching the shit out of Sasha.

“THAT IS ENOUGH!! SOMEONE PULL HER OFF AND TAKE HER HOME.”

Ronan jumped into action, followed by Xavier and a few other guys in the class. He grabbed Nadia and dragged her out of the room before picking her up and throwing her over his shoulder and making a beeline for his room.

“Be Calm.” he instructed as he put her down.

“I am.” She said coldly.

“No, you are not. Where Did that come from?” He asked.

“She had it coming.” She said, Looking down at her bruised and bloody knuckles. “I think I broke my hand.” She said.

“Let me see.” He took her hand and surveyed it. It was hard to tell, there was too much blood and carnage to do a proper check. He had her sit down before filling a bowl with warm water and getting a first aid kit out and preparing to fix her up. he beckoned her into the Kitchen and had her put her hand out and into the water.

“AHHH THAT HURTS.”

She tried to squirm away but he caught her wrist and used his body to keep her from going anywhere.

“Only for a second. It will Clean your wounds.” he assured her, succeeding in getting her to relax. “Your hand is not broken”

“Thank you.” She said, slipping her other hand in and wincing a bit.

He stood close to her, a little closer than would usually be permitted, but she didn’t seem to mind. After time was up, he took her hands out and examined them, trying to ignore the fact she was looking at him with an expression he didn’t recognize. He put some cream on them before bandaging them up in a light black bandage. 

“good as new, Thank you.” she said smiling at him, not in her usual self-assured manner, but in a slightly shy way.

“So, I guess I should go back to my place now.” she said, not making a move to leave.

“If you want.” He said, suddenly getting a bit shy himself. He was trying to decide if he should kiss her or not, he really didn’t want to overstep his boundaries.

“What if I Don’t want to.” She said, noticeably glancing at his lips.

“Well you can stay with me then?” He asked.

“I would like that.” she said, turning to face him.

That was his que. She was a lot shorter than him, so he had to lean down and she had to stand on her tiptoes in order to kiss him. He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her, pulling her closer to him.

“I should hurt myself more often.” She said, looking into his eyes as they finally broke the kiss.

“Please don’t make it a habit, I will kiss you every day if it keeps you out of danger.” He said before kissing her again as she smiled.


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone looses their V card hehehe

**6 Months later**

Ronan asked Nadia to be his girlfriend the day after they kissed. It was a new step, considering neither one of them had been in a relationship before, but they were willing to work at it and learn together. He took her on dates to the museum and to look out at the stars at the edge of the city. She would bring him along flying and practicing shooting when she had her training time. Their parents were incredibly supportive of their budding love, It was seen as a very good match with social classes being aligned.

Sex was not a taboo subject among the Kree. They believed the proper education about the body was an important thing and was not to be sugar coated. Sex was to be between two consenting parties that were considered adults in the eyes of the Kree empire for any sexual relations in the Kree empire, and all kree galaxy wide. Young kree adults were in charge of their own sexuality and that was that, Ronan and Nadia were no exception. It had been 6 months of no sex, just heavy kissing and touching all over. The never really discussed sex, but that was a conversation they would have to have eventually.

After a night out and a few drinks, both of them arrived home in the mood for fooling around and emboldened by the drinks. Nadia giggled as he kissed her neck and took her shirt and bra off and taking one of her nipples in his mouth and toying with the other. He gauged her reaction, and she was really into it, so he decided to try his luck and began to try to slide his hand between her legs.

“wait wait wait….” She said, stopping his hand and sitting up.

“Why!? What’s wrong?” 

“Well…” she began, avoiding eye contact and biting her lip.

“It’s Just that…well I have never done it before and I’m not ready…” She said sheepishly.

He was slightly disappointed, but no meant no and he really cared about her and respected her.

“That’s ok, we don’t need to do it tonight.” He said.

Nadia felt really embarrassed. She really cared about him and wanted to please him, but she was scared for her first time.

“I’m just going to go now.” She said, wiggling away from him, jumping into bed and throwing her shirt and grabbing her purse before running off to her room.

He shrugged, before deciding he had to deal with his erection that was not going to go away on its own. It was bizarre to him; She was not shy about doing things with her hands or mouth for him, but if he even tried on her she wouldn’t let him. It made him wonder what turned her on. She obviously touched herself, and he wanted to know how she liked it and what. He could only imagine what her face looked like when she reached orgams, and her moans of pleasure…

He came with a groan on the shower wall while thinking about her and having sex with her. He took a minute to collect himself before washing up and throwing on sleepwear and going to bed. Just as he was drifting off, he felt something. Her bra. He picked it up and tossed it on his table, he would be sure to give it to her in the morning.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------  
“EVERYONE SHUT UP!!” Tallia Yelled as a crowd of students gathered in front of the screen, waiting for an address by Senator Devros regarding the war. It was a very important address, every time the senator made a government’s address, classes were stopped and everyone watched. 

**_“CITIZENS OF THE EMPIRE, I COME TO YOU IN THIS GREAT TIME OF TRIUMPH…”_**

Everyone watched, glued to the screen as the senator explained the new rolls young people would play in the war and for the goals of the empire. The room buzzed with excitement and the desire to fight for the empire. Finally after the address was over, everyone headed back to finish the day of classes, but the feelings of pride and nationalism were still there.

“What do you think of all this? You have been very quiet about this whole matter.” Ronan asked Nadia as she finished her diagram of a new weapon she was engineering in their room.

“Of all what? the war?” she clarified, barely looking up.

“Yes.”

“I think it is for the good of the empire. We must remain in power and I quite like the way life is, Plus, my designs and weapons would have no meaning if the war was over. To fight is our strength, we conquer new territory and lands, all for the good of the people.” She said, adding a line before looking at him. “I already know, you are all about upholding tradition to maintain order to keep peace in the empire.” she said smirking at him.

“Your Accuser Corps division is going out on the Month long graduation flight 778-616 Alpha Delta right?” She asked, putting her book down.

“Yes. same as yours, and you will be my date for the celebration at the end.” He said getting up and kissing her on the forehead.

“Ronan be more romantic. “ She giggled and threw a pen at him. “Try to woo me.”

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Kree-Lar Docking ports, Bay 616, 0900.**

Nadia and Ronan walked hand in hand to the transport to take them up to the ship where they would spend the last month of their training. Ronan carried both their bags as she navigated through the complicated network of the Kree-Lar port. They were both appointed leaders of their specific Corp, Nadia in Weapons and Transport, and Ronan in Justice.

After checking in, they boarded, Sitting beside each other waiting for the rest of the list to be completed. After a few minutes, everyone was on board and heading up into the outer orbit. Ronan looked through the window as the city of Kree-Lar became smaller and smaller, all while Nadia rubbed little circles on his hand with her thumb. She was buzzing away with Tallia and Oxana, two members of her Corps to pass the time. Even when they wasn’t paying attention to each other, staying physically connected always made them feel better.

When they finally docked, they were taken for a tour of the ship before shown to their quarters. The floors were separated into three Gender specific areas, but everyone was allowed on anyone’s floor. Corps members room were all close together for easy convening in a circular pattern with chairs and tables in the middle, and all outfitted with communication systems. Everyone was expected to wear uniforms and be ready for duty at any time.

“ Come in.” Nadia said wrapping her hair up in a towel and answering Ronan’s Knock . “You have been busy!” She said, tiptoeing up to kiss him.

She walked him over to her bed and they got comfortable. They had some time to spend freely and he felt like spending it with her. He couldn’t help but noticing her robe was very short and there was nothing but a pair of cotton panties on underneath.

“Look at this. I designed this as a bit of a passion project. The Dark Aster. Its stealthy, and intimidating, and designed for an accuser, specifically you, because you are my muse.”

“This is amazing Nadia!” He said, looking with extreme interest at the weapons bay and fleet system.

“Thank you. A perfect war ship for a better accuser.” She said. Kissing him on the cheek.

“I would proudly fly it, only if you were my weapons commander.”

“Deal”

They talked about their future sometimes, school mostly, and the empire occasionally.Ronan had a tendency to head to a dark space, but Nadia had a way of pulling him back towards the light. He was ambitious and good at what he did, everyone said he would go far, but he also was a bit of a rebel at times. They spent their hour together talking about the ship and where they wanted to go and where they thought they would end up working after school.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------  
 **PLANET X97, Outer Pama System.**

With one day left till the official graduation function, It was custom to head out to one of the abandon planets and run a full coordinated mission for a final exam. Nadia held a lecture explaining all new Armor updates plus weapons and scanning technology. Everyone suited up and took the transport down, all while going over the mission. As soon as it was finished, all anyone wanted to do was get ready for the party. Dresses were unpacked, Dress uniforms a inspected, and lots of excited chatter before bed.

The next day, the girls mainly stuck to themselves and prepared while kicking all the boys off their floor. Everyone was excited and rushing around as the clock struck closer and closer to the time 1700. Nadia showered and washed her hair, preparing for a special night. She had done a lot of thinking, and she was ready to put thoughts into actions. She got zipped into her dress before putting the finishing touches on her look, just in time for Ronan to come get her.

As soon as the door opened, his Jaw hit the floor. “You look stunning.”

“Thank you, You look pretty good yourself.” she said looking him up and down in approval. She took his hand and off they went to the main deck to celebrate.

Ronan spent the whole night watching how beautiful Nadia was. Her Curves were perfectly accentuated by the high neckline and slim fit. She looked regal and elegant, and had one of the best dresses of all the girls. They ate, danced, took pictures together and with friends, a toast to completing all their years of formal school.

Finally the party was over and everyone was ready to head back to their rooms sometimes with their dates. Ronan found Nadia and walked with her to the lift to take her to her room.

“No, Not to mine, Yours” She said, catching him off guard as he went to hit her floor.

He complied with her request and hit his floor thinking she just wanted to spend more time with him before the night was over .

They walked to his room and he entered the key code before ushering her inside.

“I’ve been thinking…” She mused as he wrapped her up and they walked deeper into the room.

“About us?” He asked, pecking her on the lips.

“Yes….Ronan I want to be yours and I want you to be mine.” She said.

He didn’t get it, much to her annoyance.

She looked at him blank-faced before rolling her eyes. “Ronan you are the Least romantic man in the Empire. I want you to take my virginity tonight .”

It took him a second to understand what she was saying before the realization came across his face .

“Ok”

‘Good.” She said kissing him again.

He kissed her back, softly at first, but soon gaining urgency. He kept his movement gentle and soft to make sure she was comfortable. Slowly he unzipped the back of her dress, letting it cascade to the floor, leaving her in only her black underwear. He quickly scooped her up and walked over to the bed before laying her down gently. He got on top of her, kissing her neck, caressing her breasts, listening for little sounds to indicate his progress was enjoyable for her. Slowly he began working his way down her body, before stopping just above the waistband of her panties.

“Do you want me to?”He asked.

“Yes.” She said, biting her lip and nodding.

Softly, he kissed her there through the thin fabric before deftly pulling them off. He gently pushed her legs a bit further apart before taking on of them and draping it over his shoulder then kissing her there again, this time with no cloth in the way.

“You are so beautiful.” he said, glancing up at her as she propped herself up on her elbows to try to see what he was doing.

Taking his time, he slowly licked along her clit feather light, before kissing the inside of her thighs and everywhere but where she wanted it the most.

“Ronan please…please do it.” She begged moaning when she finally couldn’t take it.

He obliged her, licking and sucking , all while holding her hips down and occasionally looking up to smirk at her. He worked a couple finger inside her and massaged her g-spot until she finally reached orgasm, giving him a run for his money to hold her down.

He let her have a second to come back from the height of pleasure as he stripped and got the condom and put it on. When she looked ready, he positioned himself over her and looked deep into her eyes.

“Are you ready?” He asked. “Do you want to do this?”

“Yes. I am ready.”

He reached down and placed the head of his cock in between her wet folds and kissed her.

“Go slowly and be gentle.” she instructed. He was extremely well endowed and it was a little intimidating for a first time. But doing as he was told, He slowly slid into her, trying not to hurt her to the best of his ability.

“I’m sorry, are you ok? you stopped breathing” He asked, cock fully buried inside her. He looked down at her and saw her eyes closed and her nails were digging into him.

“Yes. Just stay here for a second.” She breathed,

After a few minutes she let him start moving, slowly at first then faster as she started to move with him. After a while they found a rhythm and she relaxed into it more and began to enjoy the feeling more.

“You’re doing really well.” He whispered in her ear.

Finally they were having sex, and it was worth the wait. It went from hurting her to feeling amazing. He was pleased when she started moaning softly and grabbing his ass as he thrust into her, pulling him deeper inside her. They slowed down and kissed, looking deep into each other's eyes with burning passion. Finally she let him speed up and soon his thrusting became irregular and jerky before he finally orgasmed too, moaning her name while clutching her to him.

After a few minutes of holding her tight to him, he pulled out and went to throw out the condom and get her water. He came back to find her wrapped in a sheet and lovingly looking at him.

“Why are you so shy all of a sudden? Move over.” He said smirking at her.

“Shut up don't be mean.” She said as they got into bed together and he wrapped his arms around her and gazed out the window.

“I love you Nadia.”

She lifted her head and looked at him for a second.

“Do you?”

“Yes, Very much so.” he assured her.

“Well that is good, because I love you too Ronan.”

With that, they closed their eyes and fell asleep in each others arms as the stars and galaxies floated by; A cosmic parade for two star crossed lovers.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The third chapter in my series!

It usually never rained on Kree-Lar, but on this particular day, there was a downpour.She had been in Asgard holding a demonstration of weapons for the King and his two sons. The younger was interested in the design as well as its practical uses, but the oldest just wanted to blow shit up. Overall it was a great trip, except for the fact she lost her diary/design books.

“You would like Prince Loki, he is very smart and has a good mind for justice.” she said after telling him about her trip

Ronan and Nadia had a day off and that provided an opportunity for her to tweak the armor that was designed for him. . She approved of the overall design, but felt added an extra chest plate. “To protect your heart.” she insisted. After she was satisfied, she let him take it off before they climbed into the bed to watch the storm out of their floor to ceiling windows.

“I love storms.” Nadia sighed as she snuggled up to him, head on his chest and tracing patterns onto his palm.

“Why? It makes everything wet and slippery….and soggy.”

“I there is a certain beauty to them. Look how the solar flares create the red and silver patterns in the sky…and the rain makes everything smell different…fresh .” She explained, pointing out the features she was talking about. “And the wind….It makes your feel out of control in an exhilarating way.”

Ronan laughed and kissed the top of her head. “well if you love them. I love it.”

She looked up at him. “I’m going to miss the undercut you have going on there, but i’m sure you will look sexy bald.” she said smirking.

“Please.You find me sexy no matter what.” He braged with a roll of his eyes.

“Come. let’s go outside then we can have a bath together.” She said rolling out of bed over him and hauling him up.

10 minutes later they were in the park, hand in hand. It was horrible out and they were the only ones playing around around in the abysmal weather. Nadia loved to let her energy run wild, from dancing in their home to twirling around getting soaked by the rain, she was down with it. Ronan loved to watch as she enjoyed herself and had fun, but usually found himself roped into it.

“Nadia! I need to ask you something.” He asked as he spun her around to face him.

“What is it?” she said giggling as water dripped down their faces and made their clothes stick to their bodies.

“I love you more than life itself, I want to marry you” He declared.

She stopped smiling and several emotions crossed her face as she tried to process what he was saying before he reached into his pocket and pulled a ring out before getting on one knee.

“I was not sure when I should do this, but now seems like a good time…Nadia, will you be my wife?”

“YES!” she shrieked as he slid the ring on her finger. “It is perfect!” she gigged, admiring the black diamond and dark band. They headed back to the apartment after that, and what was supposed to be a romantic day turned into a video conference with the families explaining what happened. It worked well timing wise, Ronan was on a steady promotion path and Nadia was being hailed as one of the empires brightest minds. They were deeply in love, most people said they were destined to be together. They both felt they were meant for eachother, and knew getting married was the right choice for them in the long run.

 

A month later.

Nadia looked out the window of the transport as it ascended through the atmosphere and upon the ship waiting for them. Nadia’s whole weapons team was supplying the weapons for the premier accuser corps as they ran a mission into one of the most dangerous parts of the empire’s air space. Coincidentally, it happened to be Ronan’s corps that was going and Ronan was mission captain and the boss. He was opposed to Nadia coming, but the Supreme intelligence ordered it and he had no other choice.

Once on board, Nadia went through the manifest before handing it off to be singed. She checked in then headed for her room assignments. She took the transport system through the ship to the other side before finding her room and entering her code. She would not be staying with Ronan due to mission specifications and procedures. She had time until she was to report for dinner, so she allowed herself time to settle in.

She hopped in the shower quickly before hopping out to finish getting her things organized. She was alone, so she didn’t bother putting on clothes before stepping out into her room.

“That is not regulation”

Nadia whirled around to find Ronan standing there looking very amused at her towel dress she had wrapped herself in.

“Haha very funny.” She said, getting over the shock and giving him a kiss.

“How was your ride up here?” he asked her as she rummaged around for her clothes.

“It was decent. No supplies got broken which is good.” She said, finding underwear and getting dressed.

“That is good to hear…Nadia I have concerns. He said, crossing his arms and tensing slightly.

“Oh? what about?” She asked, grabbing shoes and socks.

“The flight will get rough, The Skrulls have become more aggressive and better equipped. they are getting supplies from Xander. Given the state of affairs between Xander and Hala, I feel this mission will not go smoothly.”

Nadia was not phased, .she felt that Ronan was just worried because she was on board and he loved her and wanted to keep her safe. She worried about him sometimes, but she knew he was one of the most highly trained Accusers and she personally outfitted all his gear.

“Ronan you worry too much,stoped” she said, wrapping her arms around him and looking up at him adoringly. “I have equipped you with the best firepower in the empire and you are flying with me. there is nothing to worry about and nothing will go wrong, besides a little turbulence,” she assured him.

 

Turbulence was an understatement. The flight there was incredibly bumpy and their gravitystopped working after a slight battle and a fluke direct hit. Nadia got it up and running, but not before everyone who was not secured went flying. It soon got to the point where everyone was to be secured at all times and no cargo was to be taken from holding unless Ronan gave the OK. Finally, they arrived at HXA-666, the planet they were to secure.

Nadia suited up and directed her team before Ronan came down and gave them their objectives. They were to go, eradicate all enemies, do a security check and head back to the ship via the short range transport system. It was easy enough, so final checks were completed before everyone got into position.

“Nadia, be safe. I love you.” Ronan said, pulling her aside before she could join the team.

“I love you too, but what could possibly go wrong?” She said as they kissed and she took her spot.

“Transport initiate in 5…4…3…2…1” a flash of light and they were gone

 

Nadia landed in ankle deep water surrounded by a dense jungle. She surveys the area before signaling to get into the diamond formation and begin moving. they went slowly, checking their helmet displays for signs of movement before heading deep into the forest. It was uncharacteristically quiet, with a foreboding feeling hanging in the mist, but Nadia couldn’t focus on that, she had an objective and was going to follow through.

they walked for 15 minutes before things started to pick up. A bullet whizzed past and hit a tree causing everyone to duck, guns drawn and listen.

“we have 25 heat signatures surrounding us.” her second in command whispred.  
“Good. this will be swift.” She lunged forward and fired a double tap into the first attacking soldier. “let’s make this quick.” she said as they began to fight.

The Kree had skill, but the Skrull’s had numbers. They kept getting attacked, wave after wave, but Nadia’s strategy and their superior weaponry were keeping them alive. Back on board the ship, Ronan was keeping an eye on everyone’s vitals to know if he needed an evacuation order.

Nadia was loving the rush. She only felt it when she was in a real fight or when Ronan fucked her against the glass above the city or tied her up. She was good and had already taken down quite a few enemies herself. Everything was looking pretty good until a new signature showed up on her display

“OH, that’s just not fucking fair…..TAKE COVER!”

Everything erupted into chaos. One of the Skrulls had a flamethrower and combined with the atmosphere that contained large quantities of butane, you had a massive disaster on your hands. Nadia knew everyone was fucked as soon as she saw them whip it out.

“NADIA TO RONAN, NADIA TO RONAN, GET US OUT OF HE….”

Aboard the main ship, everyone scrambled to figure out what was going on. Ronan yelled orders as vital signs began to go crazy. Radio communication had crashed and all they could was get the team back.

Ronan ran off the command deck followed by his second in command as they headed to the transport bay. Medical was already prepping and calls were being made to Kree-Lar. They made it to the bay just as everyone flashed into the arrival pad. immediately staff began grabbing people and beginning triage and sending them down the hall to the healing ward. Ronan scanned for Nadia and quickly spotted her, staggering and trying to help a soldier whose face had been badly burned.

Without saying anything, he grabbed her and carried her to the medical bay personally before beginning to check her injuries.

“Is everyone dead?” she whimpered as he began to cut her armor away.

“I don’t know. You made the right call, You are going to be ok,” he said urgently.

“It hurts..” she cried as he peeled the fabric away. it was really bad, he could recognize that. Her legs and arms were burned as well as her chest and part of her cheek.

“I know baby but you are going to be ok…DOCTOR NOW.” he yelled, asserting his dominance and care for his fiancee. A doctor came over and pushed him out of the way.

“Let me do my job.” She said before getting to work and trying to save her.

 

You are never prepared for the loss of a loved one. Ronan was not prepared for the loss of his father, and was sure as hell not prepared to let anything happen to Nadia. He cursed himself for letting her go. He should have got more information, he should have flat out said no. He was the second most powerful man in the empire and he had let himself be bullied into this. Already, 4 of the team had past, the rest had bad injuries. It had been 2 hours, he had not left the hallway yet, ignoring all formal responsibilities and waiting for word on how his Nadia was doing. finally, a nurse stepped out of the room and faced him.

“Ronan. I am sorry. She will not make it…”

the words sounded like they were coming from a million miles away. His throat tightened up and he felt an immense pressure on his chest as he tried to process what she was saying. 

“Can I see her?”

“Yes, she is very weak, but you are able to stay with her for as long as you need too.”

Ronan nodded, he felt unfamiliar prickling in his eyes as the doors opened and he stepped inside.

“Ronan? is that you?” Nadia whispered, trying to move.

“Yes…yes, I’m here my love.” he reached for her hand to let her know he was with her.

“Ronan, I don’t want to die…I am scared.”

he looked down at her, dressed in a dark blue hospital gown wrapped in white sheets. little drops of water landed on her arm and stained the sheets as he held her hand.

“I know Nadia…I don’t want you to go either.”

She looked up at him, looking more childlike and scared than her usual playful, self-assured self. “Are you crying too?” she asked.

“Yes, Nadia….Because I love you.”

“I love you too….please hold me. I feel that if I'm close to you it will make dying a little less scary. “ She said.

Ronan slid into the bed with her, careful not to hurt her before wrapping his arms around her and holding her, letting his tears mix into her’s.

 

 

 

 

Nadia died at 17:49, December 17, 2010.


End file.
